


Synchronization

by pinkcherry



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Heavy Angst, I'm kidding its not light its, Light Angst, M/M, Mystery, Weird Plot Shit, mark eccentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcherry/pseuds/pinkcherry
Summary: Mark felt their eyes on him. Even when they're not looking.





	1. Chapter 1

“They’re soulmates.” 

Jackson had explained to Mark once a few weeks ago when he had accidentally stumbled upon the iconic pair, Jaebum and Jinyoung, picking out cherry tomatoes with their chopsticks at the same time and popping it in their mouth, also at the same time. And then simultaneously turning their head to glance at Mark, standing a few feet away from them, before both looking back at their food, in silence. Even their chewing were so in sync, Mark felt the breeze go up his spine just from the sight of it. Odd. And eerie. 

They didn’t have much friends, Mark had gathered. Though, Mark also didn’t have many. But he had Jackson, Bambam, and Youngjae and whoever came acquainted with those four. They only had themselves with that additional tall guy with the wild hair that Bambam shared a class with. Yugyeom, he believed. But even he wasn’t often seen with the two, mostly because they rid of his existence as fast as the younger can say hello. At least that’s what Mark had also noticed. But nevertheless, they only have each other. 

They didn’t talk much. Mark also wasn’t one to talk  _ much _ but at least he had pretty decent conversations, and he was sure his own class had at least heard him speak on the daily. Mark can only vaguely remember Jaebum shouting and Jinyoung whispering his words of discontent, low and quiet. The only reason why Mark had heard him was the fact that Mark sat next to him, and Jaebum had been yelling at Yugyeom to respect his hyung. But ask anyone around them, and they also wouldn’t have been able to pinpoint exactly how deep Jinyoung’s voice go and how loud Jaebum can get. Maybe Jackson, but what did he not know?

“It’s kinda creepy.” 

Bambam’s opinion was not far from wrong. Jaebum and Jinyoung had always walked with synchronized steps, like they had rehearsed it a thousands of times. Which would have also been not far from the truth, considering the two had lived together. They either mirror each other or they move as one. At one point, Mark swore he saw the two glance at each other, with Jinyoung’s left hand twitching in time with Jaebum’s right hand, both propped on each side of their table. Oh, and then of course look back towards the board with their chins propped straight up, eyes glinting the same boredom.

The only thing that can predictably consider themselves as individuals was how they wore their ears and their hair. Jinyoung didn’t have pierced lobes, while jewelry ran down both Jaebum’s ears. Jinyoung hair was always parted, unsymmetrical, always sporting the same hairstyle. While Jaebum either wore it up and combed back or leave it down, covering his eyebrows and partially his eyes. Jinyoung had dark hair and Jaebum changes between shades of brown and black.

“Why are you so obsessed with them?”

Mark didn’t know why. And it wasn’t like anything the two pairs did interested him, at least more than how oddly in sync they are. But other than that, there was nothing to the duo. Surely, grades were always pretty high, Jaebum lacking behind Jinyoung by being third in their class while the other remains, for his whole life, as brightest student in the whole grade. They’re athletic abilities particularly different in a way that Jinyoung moves swiftly and Jaebum more havoc and demanding.

But still, with the way their deep brown eyes bore into Mark’s soul often bothered him, because he can’t figure the two out, much less differentiate him. Mark was good at that, it was the only thing he excelled on. Figuring people out in his own quiet, mute state. Judge their characters and make assumptions that always stay true. But ask how he thinks of the two? He wouldn’t know what to say. 

At first he had thought Jaebum was heartless, and rather reckless. But when Mark had seen him feed an abandoned kitten, he didn’t know how to feel. Though, his glare on particular individuals, such as Jackson and Bambam, made him feel otherwise. Sometimes he’d look at Mark like he was just a pest, with a look of indifference, but the softness in his eyes told Mark a whole different story. There was no line where Mark was able to tell whether he masked his sincerity well or his cruelty.

Jinyoung too. Though, Mark has yet found any attributes to his softer side, he was very well rounded and yet arrogance was strong on him. He had always walked with his back straight and his glasses perched high up in nose. But he never actually bragged about his position in class, much less in his life. He smiles kindly and he had always looked presentable, but something still felt sinister with every move, even when there was no intention, especially when he smiles.

Mark’s left eye twitched at the sight of the two picking up their wine glasses as they leaned back on their fancy chairs, shifting one of their legs to prop over the other, mirroring each other’s moves as they both take a long sip from their wine. Mark wonders if they even notice how they move, or if they are doing it on purpose. But with the way that they never seem to glance at one another much less paid attention, Mark sort of doubts they are aware. 

But now something was different. Because as Jinyoung takes a sip with his eyes gazing upon the chandelier in the middle of the room, Jaebum breaks their synchronization as his eyes flicked to peer across the room, Mark’s own orbs meeting his dark ones. His heart immediately skipped a beat as he had coughed and looked away, cheeks tinted and flustered, Jackson barely noticing.

 

* * *

  
  


Things had changed. Mark wasn’t able to pinpoint which part of his day had suddenly changed aura, but he can feel it. He can feel the eyes following him around, like an owl locked down on his prey. And at some point, it no longer felt like a single pair, but two. Two quiet eyes that won’t leave him alone even as the day had ended and he was already inside his car, his chauffeur closing the door for him. Even then he can feel the way it had spoke to him, luring him in, calling for him. 

Even more so when he had came back the very next day, Jackson chatting away they stand near the fountain of their well maintained garden. Jackson and Youngjae sitting down on the bench with Bambam standing in front of them. Mark stood next to the three, fingers nervously drumming along the top corner of them bench, fingers digging in, trying to scrape off the paint of it with his own fingernails, with no avail of course. But he had the need to busy his hands, before he can no longer fight the urge to not bite them. Because if he had started biting his fingernails, then Jackson would sense there was something wrong. And he didn’t have the sanity to explain how and why he felt like he was being watched. 

How was he even suppose to prove when he only had the idea of who might be watching him over rather than why he was being watched. But he couldn’t help but send himself into an abyss, caught up at the memory of Jaebum looking at him from across the room. Every single moment from when he had opened his eyes to look straight at him, his throat moving to swallow down the thickness of the wine, hair brushed up stylishly and suit so fitting on him, Mark felt his inside twist just from the sight of his broad shoulders. 

With a shiver running down his spine, he opened his eyes again, not quite remembering when they had closed. Luckily, none of the three had been paying him any attention. But, he felt it yet again. The quickness of his heart, pumping anxiety through his veins until he feels it at the tip of his fingers. Until the urge to look and find where those eyes were watching finally wins him over. 

It didn’t take Mark so long. As he lifted his head slowly, gazing away from the floor as he turned his head and looked over his shoulder. Finding particularly no one, the entrance to the building had only a few girls scattered on the flight of stairs, none giving him any signs of awareness. His eyebrows furrowed then, confusion more evident on his features only to be completely vanish when he had tilted his chin to look up, trying to peek into his classroom’s window. 

Mark felt his stomach drop and his heart squeezed from the sight, head already light and mouth dry. There, he had met two pairs of orbs looking out from the window, and down at the garden. Staring down at Mark. One of them, Jaebum, had his arms folded as he leaned back against the wall, half of his body hidden and only his a part of the back of his shoulder showing, his head angled enough so that he can see Mark. While Jinyoung was far more obvious, standing right in the middle with everyone to see him, his arms folded as well, looking straight out, eyes like of a predator. 

Mark felt it again. The shiver running down his spine. Especially when both their lips had pulled up into a menacing smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

They didn’t get him and Mark knew right from the start that they wouldn’t understand or bother to even try and comprehend the possibility that he may or may not be in danger. Surely, it all sounded insane in his head and he did sound like he was just imagining things but Mark wasn’t foolish to think that the point of infatuation wasn’t there. Even for a speck, it was there and he knew it. 

Ever since then, it won’t stop following him. Every step he took felt so wrong but so in time. With what exactly? He couldn’t explain. It was like every single time his own foot land on the pavement of the floor, two other steps outrights mimicked the movement. Even with the way his heart pounded all sounded all too familiar with two other heart beats. 

“What are you even saying right now? How does that even make sense?” 

Mark wasn’t able to explain so they never truly listened. Perhaps it was for the fact that he wasn’t quite relating the feeling to himself but applying it to another figure. But the more he explained the situation the more it made Youngjae’s head tilt, the more it made Bambam zoned out, and the more Jackson gets convinced Mark was trying to be an author, despite the way he had called his fiction  _ comical _ . 

Jackson just didn’t see it and he was always there. If he had paid enough attention, he would be seeing exactly what Mark had been seeing. Like the time Jackson had been so busy on his own phone that he didn’t realize Jinyoung and Jaebum were right in front of him. Jinyoung in the line of his direction and Jaebum in the line of Jackson’s. But he never paid attention. 

Not when the pair physically, in all of its rarity, parts away from each other ever so gracefully. Not when Jaebum barely gave him a glance, looking straight ahead. Not when he had poked his tongue against his cheek in that cocky form he had always carried on him, the look he gives anyone who pissed him off. Not when Mark felt the brush of Jinyoung’s fingers along his. Not when Jinyoung purposes hooked a finger along Mark’s pinky to drag it off from its stagnant state and then allowing it to swing back to its original position, hanging right on his thigh. Not even the mere scent of two that sent Mark spiralling and dizzy. 

He had only ever looked up when both Jaebum and Jinyoung had turned to disappear into a classroom. And before he even lift his chin an inch, Mark had already looked over his shoulder to watch them, trying to read their eyes, trying anything and everything  his sight can do to decipher each meaning of their steps, the way their arms sway, and the expression they wore and what was behind them. It was only a small second before he had turned away that he had met and locked eyes with Jaebum before he had entered the classroom that truly sends an electric shock down his spine. Causing him to gasp and conveniently, for Jackson to draw his attention away from his phone to Mark. Eyeing him in concern.

“What?”

He would ask, every single time this occurrences were to happen. But because he wasn’t paying any mind to the world around him, how was Mark suppose to answer his question with confidence and validity? When Jackson had missed everything and if he had just paid any sort of attention, he would finally understand where Mark was coming from and that he was in fact, not fucking insane. 

Though, Mark was slowly starting to feel like he was. 

 

* * *

  
  


Mark was sure, very sure, he wasn’t only imagining things. No matter who and what convinces him otherwise. Not when Bambam teases him, poking at his side, alarming him of the presence of the two. Not even Youngjae’s loud mouth can make him feel embarrassed and ashamed at his own thoughts  _ this time _ . 

Jaebum was not present. So Jinyoung took the stage. His suit tight on him ever so perfectly, sitting so proper next to his Madam. His hands folded on his lap, invisible to the eyes under the chair but it’s he’s clearly seated as so. His hair never changing and yet always never get bored on him. Bottom lip glistening against the light of the chandelier, after he had licked the essence of his last dropa of wine, only allowed to have two glasses for the night. 

He hadn’t spoke, but so haven’t Mark. Only speaking when spoken to, like Mark. The only time he had ever used his mouth was to take a small bite of his premium steak and that was all for the night, which only so encouraged Mark to not even touch his. Although, with a small smile, like he was enjoying the night, no one had seemed to notice. Unlike his own mother, who kept nudging him to see what’s wrong. But Jinyoung didn’t have that kind of authority in his life. Neither did Jaebum. They were their and each other’s own authority figure. Surely so. Considering, how the past three hours, his Madam had barely spared Jinyoung a glance of curiosity, much less concern. 

Jinyoung didn’t need it. He never needed it. Neither did Jaebum. 

Mark felt all the hairs on his covered arms suddenly stood up, as if it was some sort of standing ovation for the sudden sharp inhale of his breathing. Fireworks. He came out to watch the fireworks from outside the ballroom. To get a breath of fresh air. Tired of looking towards the direction of Jinyoung’s glossy lips, hoping for someone to give him his third glass of wine. So that maybe, Jinyoung can look at him the way Jaebum had looked at him the other night. With a careful, scrutinizing gaze. One that makes it seems like it was only the two of them existing in the room, everyone else hidden behind darkness. Like they had a connection, a way to make Mark feel something, anything. But Jinyoung had barely given him a glance. 

No one watched the fireworks. They were trivial, only mere entertainments for those who dined below them. Never for their class, never for their types. No one ever slipped out of the balcony to watch it combust in the air and disappear into nothing. It was entertaining. Childish but beautiful.

“They’re almost like you.” 

His heart pounded against his ears. From the way the sound of his voice was emitted out, it had seemed like he had been standing there for a few minutes now. But he felt his breath directly near his ear, where his voice whispered ever so softly and delicately. Feeling his presence and his warmth along the length of his back. 

But before Mark can ask what he means or what he was doing or any words at all to utter, Jinyoung’s warmth had disappeared. Pulling himself away from Mark, he disappeared before the doors before Mark can even glanced back at him. By then it was only the side of his face he was able to catch and by the tug of his lips, Mark felt terror run down his veins.

No one watched the fireworks. They were trivial, only mere entertainments for those who dined below them. Never for their class, never for their types. But Jinyoung slipped out of the balcony to watch it combust in the air and disappear into nothing. Mark was entertaining. He felt childish, but being beautiful under Jinyoung’s eyes didn’t hurt to think about. 

But he craved the attention as much as the fireworks did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thank you for reading!! I don't know when the next update will be or there will be an update but I will see what I can come up with. I am technically just free-writing this and not sure of the plot myself ^^ Should I just leave it like this?


End file.
